An Extra Ordinary Day
so last time: Simon and Violet hit a bump in the road while in a 3v2 battle with The Sash Brothers about how she is unable to shut up and be serious for even a moment after a small pep talk; they've worked it out and gone to bed at a hotel today: they seek to challenge Dale in his normal type gym NOW RESUMING the gentle caw of Spearrows outside signaled the morning and the waft of the Hotel Breakfast Buffet awoke Violet 3:33 Superdawnfan Violet: So we train at least 15 battles before defeating the gym leader.... I'm not going to lose again after those children mocking me...I will prove them wrong but it'll take a while but trust me I am focused as OH MY GOD FOOD *Stuffing her face* Violet: *looks up with her stuffed mouth* What? I was hungry 3:35 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "First of all: you get a plate of food; not just shove your face in the waffle iron" Simon: "Second of all; I understand you and I both got a little upset yesterday; but i dont think we need to train THAT much; you have two pokemon of differnt types; i still only have my Lotad" 3:37 Superdawnfan Violet: First off I did grab a plate but I ate before even needing to use it the food is small that isn't my fault Violet: Secondly if he retired from being an elite 4 member he's probably got super high leveled pokemon 3:43 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "But chances are they're also very old pokemon; And pokemon to a certain age start getting worse rather than better" 3:44 Superdawnfan Violet: I suppose that's true... I still think we should train a bit instead of taking him head on.... 3:45 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Like i said: train a little and find me a second pokemon and perhaps then we can" 3:46 Superdawnfan Violet: "Alright where do we search first?" 3:47 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "We could head back to the forest and check there; or go to the northern route" 3:48 Superdawnfan Violet: "Northern route we both already have a grass type and the only thing other than that are bugs we're not searching for those at least not yet and are weak against them anyways..." Violet: "I'd say we're more likely to catch fire normal flying or fighting types on routes aren't we? 3:50 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Yeah but we could get lucky with a Posion Type" *he takes out his pokedex and starts rummaging through data files* 3:51 Superdawnfan Violet: "Where does it say poison types are found?" *looking directly over to see not giving him personal space* 3:52 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Well it sa- *he presses a small red button by mistake* *tuning into some fading away music* *it was the radio function of the Pokedex* *a voice on the radio began to speak up* Spencer J: "Ladies, Gentlemen, Mr. Mimes who are secretly slacking off from house cleaning; welcome back to 99.9 Radio! Hear ye hear ye; your lord and savior of the airwaves; Spencer J; is back at 'cha with the hottest hits in entertainment, news, interviews, advice, and juicy gossip. Served fresh and hot daily" Spencer J: "This news section was brought to you in part by: The Aether Foundation. Any bad thing you may have heard about us is a lie our CEO did NOT go crazy and fuse with a Pokemon stop asking" 3:56 Superdawnfan Violet: hmmm seems inconspicuous 3:58 Nobody else wanted this username Spencer J: "In our top story of the day. The small dry rockyside town of Drair Boulder has recently seen a drought roll over; with high tempatures vaporizing the water lagoon resivoir; water pokemon are being brought in en masse to keep the town hydrated with water. Local Gym Leader, Riley Donohue, has commented on the matter. Stating that 'folks our here are just doin' what they gotta do. We need the water like its air'" 4:03 Superdawnfan Violet: wow..... that sounds dehydrating... 4:05 Nobody else wanted this username Spencer J: "And in the sidebars: pack up your towels and bust out a cold lemonaid; record hot tempatures across ALL of Kyotedo has the citizens of this region running to the beaches who are making record high tourism" Spencer J: "Coming up next: Psychic Pokemon and You; how to deal with mind-readers and telekinetic tantrum throwers" *music begins to play* *as a prelude* Simon: "....well then...." *he turns off the radio* 4:09 Superdawnfan Violet: interesting... that seems like quite the worst drought Violet: "And we're wasting more as the warming is coming.... Hopefully nothing horrible happens due to temperature changes" 4:10 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "More Fire Pokemon are likely to wander the wild in such hot condition" 4:11 Superdawnfan Violet: oooh maybe we can catch something fiery with a nice feisty personality like me not something blue down all the time and sarcastic like others I'm excited ( She says before she proceeds to catch the physical form of depression that for some reason happens to be a fire type lol) 4:13 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Dont jinx it" Simon: "Now lets go" *he walks out to the small forest outside of Plainsville on the search for a new pokemon* 4:14 Superdawnfan Violet: *Searching moving very slowly* Violet: where on this route can something be? 4:20 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Well i think th- (oh hey speaking of bees) *SUPRISE; out of the grass flies a Combee* https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Combee Simon: "....." Simon: "Well theres your answer" 4:21 Superdawnfan Violet: my bounsweet is weak against bugs and flying types and primeape won't be too affective go for it simon 4:23 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Alright Lotad! Blast this honeycomb with a Bubblebeam!" *Lotad charged up and spewed bubbles at Combee* *if this was reality; they would do nothing because Bubbles cant kill anything. ANYTHING* *but since this is not reality: The Bubbles hit like a runaway train on the Combee* 4:23 Superdawnfan *That's why Starter Squad exists* lol 4:26 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* *The Combee stumbles back; flinching* Simon: "My oppertunity!" *he flings his pokeball* *snagging the Combee* *brbrbbrbrbrCLICK* *Combee was caught* *Simon triumphently picked up the ball with a smile* 4:27 Superdawnfan Violet: I still beat you to catching my first pokemon Violet: but congrats... Violet: *searching* where do I find something that hopefully I can stand a chance against *looking more for something that not all her pokemon are weak too* 4:30 Nobody else wanted this username *there's some Wurmples* *very low level ones according to the pokedex* 4:31 Superdawnfan Violet: Go primape! you're the one I need to train for this... *sending it out against a wurmple* Violet: use Outrage! 4:34 Nobody else wanted this username *Primape starts stomping around in anger before going over and punting the Wurmple* *punting it so hard it flies away.... *.....like.....really....far away* ... *its not comming back* *lol* 4:35 Superdawnfan Violet: I guess I win? did Primeape gain any strength from that? 4:35 Nobody else wanted this username *a little* 4:36 Superdawnfan *I'm pretty sure she just killed an animal to get stronger and it was the equivalent of a 20 year old man beating a baby for training* Violet: guess I'll need to search for more *she watches the wurmple evacuate trying to search for more pokemon after giving the other ones possible heart attacks* 4:40 Nobody else wanted this username *bassicly* Simon: "Im heading to town to get a snack want anything?" 4:41 Superdawnfan Violet: can you get me a sandwhich with all these ingredients *hands him a thirty page list* Some soda a couple of bacon strips and maybe a little desert also not only the sandwhich but some of this too *lists off three breakfast courses* thank you *Violet is the pig who has the best metabolism in the world* 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username *Violet is Big Smoke confirmed lol* Simon: "....one small salad with Ham Bits; got it" *he walks off* 4:50 Superdawnfan Violet: HEY! jerk *now that her mother is gone someone else must put her on a diet* Violet: *Continuing to search hmmmm I need to search for flames if I want to see fire types so wherever I smell smoke *she starts sniffing to track* 4:52 Nobody else wanted this username *she smells something* *something sweet and savory* 4:53 Superdawnfan Violet: Hmmm maybe fire types can wait *she follows the sweet scent* what is that so glorious smell? 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username *it smelled like Syrup* *Maple* 4:58 Superdawnfan Violet: *continues following to come to a stop* is that a... 5:00 Nobody else wanted this username *she comes to an opening to the forest* *where its those same 3 young boys from yesterday; Aaron, Elliot, and Brian; around a little fire; cooking really primiative and shitty pancakes out of flour and water* Aaron: "Come ooooooooon! Cook faaaaster!" Brian: "Be patient Aaron; it wasnt easy. This flour and water was the last of our cash" Aaron: "I miss home" Elliot: 'We ARENT going back....*he feels his napkin eyepatch* .... never" 5:04 Superdawnfan Violet: *spying* maybe I can find a weakness If I find their vulnerabilities.... why never... hmmm... Violet: but I am starving and a salad won't do much... I do want their food urgh do I ask for some help or stay watching? *Simon should've just let Violet order the whole menu lmao* 5:10 Nobody else wanted this username Aaron: ".... *their pokemon are out as well* *Rattata is nibbling on the grass* *Hoot Hoot is perched in a tree* *and Whismur is gnawing on some kibble* 5:11 Superdawnfan Violet: oooh kibble I always ate that before my mom's snubull did we always needed two bags of it Violet: Urgh *stomach growls* No Nope spy on them like the plan said! (Violet has issues) 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username (obvious) *the pancakes finish* *they smell awful and look ugly; but the boys noms them anyways with syrup packets* 5:20 Superdawnfan Violet: that's disgusting I'm a way better cook.... I practiced because my mom would never let me eat a quarter as much as I wanted too Violet: wait do they see me? crap *she starts to run* 5:28 Nobody else wanted this username Brian: "....?....you hear something?" Elliot: 'Nah" 5:28 Superdawnfan Violet: good... I wasn't caught... now I should probably get going to see Simon again he's probably waiting for me at the place I was last Violet: *searching gets lost* where do I go where do I go? 5:46 Nobody else wanted this username *she saw another clearing of light* 5:46 Superdawnfan Violet: what could this be? 5:48 Nobody else wanted this username *the light of god himself* *jk* *its a clearing back to town* 5:51 Superdawnfan Violet: *walks back in searching for Simon* 5:51 Nobody else wanted this username *sure enough he's running after a theif who has stolen their lunch* *with Lotad goofily chasing the thief to with its tiny legs* 5:54 Superdawnfan Violet: welp go primape! and use stomping tantrum on that man! 5:58 Nobody else wanted this username *Primape leapt into action* *pouncing upon the pickpocket and pounding his face in* *making him drop the food that Simon quickly recovered* 5:59 Superdawnfan Violet: looks like you have someone to thank Simon 6:04 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Thank you Primape" *he pets the little monkey who smiles...or at least; we assume he would be right now if he had a mouth* 6:07 Superdawnfan Violet: now *she eats simons lunch too* mmmm thanks for bringing all that back for me I thought I was just gonna get a salad 6:11 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "......" 6:15 Superdawnfan Violet: what? 6:17 Nobody else wanted this username *he looks at the small salad left in his hands* Simon: "........" Simon: "Hold this" *he hands her the salad* Simon: "Im gonna go completante why i agreed with the Professor about this" *he walks off* *lol* 6:22 Superdawnfan Violet: WHAT?! 6:26 Nobody else wanted this username *after 10 minutes he comes back* Simon: "OK; i got it out of my system. You ready?" 6:27 Superdawnfan Violet: Yep I'm ready I trained while you were gone and spied on children and went into town I mean and did more training Violet: yeppp training is all I did while you were gone 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "....." Simon: "You leave me speechless....and in a bad way" -_- 6:34 Superdawnfan Violet: what training is so bad? Violet: what did I do wrong?! 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username *he keeps walking along side her* *right up to the Gym* 6:45 Superdawnfan Violet: *as they walk in* I don't know what I did wrong Violet: so do you wish to go first or for me to challenge him first? 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "If you wanna: go ahead" 6:55 Superdawnfan Violet: *walks up* hello my name is Violet and I've come to challenge you Violet: state your name and send out your pokemon! 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username Old Man in a chair *licking his lips* "Huh...whu? Im not Dale!" Simon: 'Note Violet: make sure you know who your actually talking to" 7:00 Superdawnfan Violet: whatever tell me where is dale!? Violet: *continues shouting at a young boy on directions in a home for the elderly* 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* *sure enough; a cane taps the ground* *falling forth her attention* 7:11 Superdawnfan Violet: oh sorry Violet: Mr. Uhhh what's your name? 7:13 Nobody else wanted this username *across from her on the other side of the living room of the eldery; an old man with a trimmed grey beard; blue fisherman hat, black cane, and khaki pants had stepped out having heard her commotions* Dale: "Why...the one and only sonny: Dale Horowitz" 7:16 Superdawnfan Violet: THAT IS TOTALLY WICKED! 7:17 Nobody else wanted this username *Yep; Dale was sleeping in his room but Violet causes so much of a ruckus wherever she goes that he came out to investigate* Simon: "Dale Horowitz; former elite four champion.....woooow Dale: "Spare me the compliments; boy. That was 50 years ago....." Dale: "The joints havent been oiled in awhile" 7:18 Superdawnfan *the thought-AWESOME TIME TO BEAT UP AN OLD MAN goes through Violet's head* 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "But...if your here to challenge..." *the retirement home living room floor clears out; elderly folks and chairs move aside as the carpeted floor turns into a small battle arena* 7:21 Superdawnfan Violet: *pushes simon out of way* Yes yes I am 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username Dale *stretching out* "Alright sonny; put up ya best!" *BATTLE MUSIC* *Violet is challenged by: Gym Leader Dale* 7:27 Superdawnfan Violet: GO PRIMEAPE1 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username *Primape came out in a ready rage* Dale: "Sick 'em; Zigzagoon" *a Zigzagoon with Grey and White markings; clearly old; came out with a growl* Dale: "Tackle!" *Zigzagoon tackled onto Primape for damage* 7:29 Superdawnfan Violet: Use close combat primape! 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username *The Primape hit Zigzagoon for a 1,2,3 combo* *super effective* *enough for a OHKO* 7:31 Superdawnfan Violet: that all you got? 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "This old dog's not down yet!" *he throws out a Farfetched* *also looking aged* 7:33 Superdawnfan Violet: Primeape use outrafe! *rage Violet: *thinking to self* please hit please hit please don't get killed by the half flying type* 7:35 Nobody else wanted this username *he jumps in* *but Farfetched hops into the air and flutters* *diving down with Aeriel Swoop for a Crit* *KOing Primape* 7:36 Superdawnfan Violet: BOUNSWEET GO 7:36 Nobody else wanted this username *out came the little berry herself* 7:37 Superdawnfan Violet: use sweet scent to distract it then use hidden power! 7:41 Nobody else wanted this username *The little berry released a sweet mist; distracting Farfetched long enough to blast it with Hidden Power and lowering its attack stat* 7:43 Superdawnfan Violet: now use facade it's probably more powerful than any grass type against a bird 7:44 Nobody else wanted this username *she begins charing* *but Farfetched recovers* Dale: "False Swipe!" *Farfetched whacks Bounsweet with its Leek; bringing Bounsweet to 1 HP* 7:47 Superdawnfan Violet: Synthesis to heal yourself before using a Dazzling gleam! 7:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Bounsweet heals up and gleams; stunning Farfetched with a flinch* *on the sidelines; Simon cheers her on* 7:53 Superdawnfan Violet: now finish it off with play rough *smiling* 7:58 Nobody else wanted this username *Bounsweet leaps around; bonking into Farfetched* *KOing the bird* Dale: "Resoureceful work; Sonny" Dale: "But i got two more tricks up my sleeve" *he throws out a Slaking* 7:59 Superdawnfan Violet: Bounsweet still needs to heal a bit more before another pokemon wow I expected my first gym to have less use synthesis again before charging up for a solar beam! 8:09 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: "Iron Swipe!" *The Slacking starts charing up his attack* 8:10 Superdawnfan Violet: use substitute bounsweet! 8:17 Nobody else wanted this username *she lets out a substitue who takes the full brunt of the swipe* 8:22 Superdawnfan Violet: and energy ball! *She says once the substitute is down* 8:26 Nobody else wanted this username *it hits* *it crits* *it KO's* Dale: "Your good; but now..." Dale: "Go; Eeev----- .... *he throws out nothing* Dale: ...huh?" *he looks at his pokebelt* *and counts....3 pokeballs* *he realizes: shit; he forget his Eveee in his room* Superdawnfan has left the chat. Superdawnfan has joined the chat. 8:31 Superdawnfan Violet: you really are an old man Violet: *waits impatiently hoping the evee gets out the room soon* Superdawnfan has left the chat. Superdawnfan has joined the chat. 8:41 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "He forgot his Evvee; it doesnt count... V-violet! You won!" Superdawnfan has left the chat. Superdawnfan has joined the chat. 8:50 Superdawnfan Violet: YES THANK YOU! I WON TAKE THAT OLD MAN THIS TEACHES YOU THE SPIRIT OF THE YOUNG! Superdawnfan has left the chat. Superdawnfan has joined the chat. 8:58 Nobody else wanted this username Dale: ".....shucks...you got my bad memory this time sonny" *he tosses over the Plain Badge* Dale: "Good job" 9:01 Superdawnfan Violet: YES I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! Violet: I BEAT MY FIRST GYM BEFORE YOU DID BEAT THAT SIMON BEAT IT! *she calms down* sorry I'm just really excited 9:07 Nobody else wanted this username *ima just say Simon won to for time sake* 9:08 Superdawnfan *lol* Violet: well now we need to go to the pokemon center rent a room and you saw how many pokemon they had before we move up we need to catch a few more Violet: Sorry am I overthinking things?! I just want to make sure I can beat the tournaments and hopefully the elite four afterwards.... Violet: and I can't do much when I'm not even prepared for the next town 9:15 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Calm down Vi; we won our first battle; lets celebrate; the museum sells ice cream" 9:15 Superdawnfan Violet: "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" *when simon knows how much violet eats he should realize he gotten into trouble saying that* 9:20 Nobody else wanted this username *lol* *he may not have thought that sentence out very well* 9:23 Superdawnfan Violet: *later coming out with a couple of truck loads of ice cream some punched people and some of simon's money taken* Thanks for the idea simon this was fun! 9:28 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: '...yeah...im proud of us" 9:32 Superdawnfan Violet: "I guess it's time to rest... that family was not happy after I teased their child...* 9:40 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "....yeah" 9:40 Superdawnfan (note to simon: Never take Violet out for Ice Cream EVER again) 9:42 Nobody else wanted this username (Dear Simon: Never do anything involving food with Violet) 9:47 Superdawnfan Violet: Now time to go rest *She heads off to a hotel after going to a pokemon center* 10:02 Nobody else wanted this username *end*